


Sweet Tooth

by some_mad_lunge



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Coffee Shop Meet Cute AU, M/M, Robron Secret Santa 2018, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_mad_lunge/pseuds/some_mad_lunge
Summary: Robert and Aaron's first meeting in a coffee shop on Christmas Eve.





	Sweet Tooth

Robert knew better than to attempt Christmas shopping on Christmas Eve. Everyone did. Yet here he was, shuffled around with the masses of last minute shoppers getting the last few gifts he needed for his family gathering tomorrow.

If Robert has it his way he’d avoid the whole bloody day altogether, spend it eating a takeaway and drinking the expensive bottle of whisky he got from his boss as a Christmas present. He already had plans for his very hefty Christmas bonus, a nice long vacation somewhere warm and the new Audi he’d been eyeing all year.

Unfortunately, Robert has a sister; the kind that loved you absolutely and for some reason wanted to spend time with her brothers. They’d been getting along better since Katie had left Andy, doing exactly the same dance on his brother’s heart that she’d done to Robert. Nothing brought people together more than shared distain.

So now Andy focused on his two children from a previous relationship, and seemed to understand Robert a lot better, or at least was trying to.

Buying presents for them all was proving a bit of a headache though. Andy had sent him a list of things the kids wanted, all cheap and way less than Robert had been prepared to spend. Robert’s money and Andy’s lack of it was still a sticky point. It hadn’t helped when Robert had paid off the mortgage on the farm after Katie left, knowing his brother was in a bind. Andy thought Robert was throwing his weight around when Robert had just been trying to build a bridge back to who they used to be, before they’d been waring brothers and actual friends.

Plus Robert had a soft spot for Sarah and Jack, his niece and nephew who thought Uncle Rob was pretty great, even when he wasn’t showering them with gifts.

Still, last year this had all been easier when he’d left it all up to his assistant. Except Victoria had made a joke about it during the last Christmas dinner and Robert had gotten offended. It wasn’t that he couldn’t buy presents for people that were meaningful; he just didn’t have time.

So now he was standing in front of the shops with a few bags of items that didn’t seem like the right things and regretting telling Bernice he had it covered this year.

An understated but expensive Tiffany necklace for Victoria (Breakfast At Tiffany’s was her favourite film), a new Chevalier jacket for Andy (just like the one Robert had but in green, he’d noticed Andy admiring his a few months back), the latest gaming system for Jack (with enough games to make his head spin) and a new iPad for Sarah with a hefty gift card attached (the girl loved blaring her music, just like her Uncle Rob.)

So why didn’t he feel done?

He needed caffeine to make it through the rest of the evening, especially if he was going to be mad enough to keep searching for a present he didn’t actually need. This Christmas was going to be the start of a new tradition, all the remaining Sugdens together under one roof. They hadn’t done that since they were kids. Robert remembered after the day of excitement and food sitting around the living room sofa playing Monopoly with Andy while Victoria pretended to be the banker, too young to actually understand the game. No one ever really won, they’d just play until it was time for bed, for once not arguing over who was the better man.

Robert ducked into the first Starbucks he saw, thankful that the line was only halfway across the store. He juggled the bags in his hands, trying to ease the pull of cheap plastic against his wrists. He ended up jostling into the body in front of him.

“You alright, mate?”

Robert had intended to be polite and beg forgiveness from the person who turned around to look at him. He had intended to be apologetic and charming. Then he met a pair of crystal clear blue eyes and his brain short circuited.

“Huh?”

Robert closed his eyes at his own stupidity but opened them to the sound of deep laughter. Those eyes belonged to a stubbled face, broad shoulders and a voice that made Robert’s insides feel like they had collected in a pile at his feet.

“Yeah I know the feeling. Not a fan of crowds myself.”

Robert had absolutely no idea why this man was talking to him and his tongue seemed to be stuck to the roof of his mouth. Robert wondered if he was drooling? He might be drooling. A man this gorgeous needed to walk around with some kind of warning label. Also, say something Sugden, Jesus.

“Sorry about that, it’s bedlam everywhere innit it?”

Good job, ask him a question. Get him to keep talking. That way you can look at his face more. Robert really liked that face.

“Serves us right waiting until the last minute like this. At least someone will be very happy tomorrow.”

_Gorgeous Stranger_ motioned to the bags in Robert’s hand with a jut of his stubbled chin, specifically the bright Tiffany blue one.

“It’s for my sister. I’m single.”

Robert wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Yes, tell _Insanely Attractive_ that you’re single after 30 seconds. Way to keep a cool head. Thankfully before Robert could shove his foot any further into his mouth one of the barista’s shouted “Next!” and _Blue Eyes_ turned away from him.

Instead, he stared at the back of the man, tried to gauge his age. Younger than Robert, but not by much. He wished _Touchable Hair_ wasn’t wearing such a puffy jacket, but it showed off how broad his shoulders were. He looked cool in that whole “I don’t have to try to work at being attractive because I am, I just don’t know how much” kind of way. Robert was more of a “Yeah I look good but when I try I look better” man himself. They didn’t create well fitted suits for no reason and he wasn’t going to squander what God gave him by not enhancing it.

Wonder what _Hidden Biceps_ would look like in a suit? Wonder what he would look like out of a suit? Or in just a tie? Or in…

“Uh, Sir?”

Robert realized he was next in line and had been daydreaming like an idiot.

“Yeah, Grande Peppermint Mocha, extra shot of peppermint, please”

Robert loved anything sweet; it was another addiction along with Calvin Klein boxer briefs, his sisters shepherd’s pie, and his Monty Python’s Flying Circus box set.

He paid for his order and headed to wait for his drink. _Wet Dream_ was leaning with his back against the wall, tapping away on his phone. Robert rolled his eyes at the slowed down guitar riff version of Jingle Bells that was being pumped through the sound system.

He only had about three or four more minutes to look his fill before they’d go back to their shopping and on with their lives. They’d never see each other again.

So what would be the harm in offering _Look At Those Thighs_ his number? Robert was usually more self assured than this. Clearly Christmas and the nostalgia was getting to him, taking him back to when he was an insecure boy, not the confident Robert of today. He was dressed nice, leather jacket over his well fitted jeans. His hair was probably perfect and he’d gone to the gym this morning.

If _Kissable Mouth_ turned him down it was his loss than wasn’t it?

Emboldened he stepped forward just as _Scruffy Sex On A Stick_ put the phone to his ear and started talking.

“Yeah, I’ll be home soon. Of course I’ll pick up dinner on be way; God help us if you decided to cook.”

Robert’s stomach sank, _Unavailable Dream Man_ was beaming as he talked on the phone and that could only mean one thing, love. It was punctuated even further by the throaty laugh that spread want through Robert’s entire body.

“Yeah, I love you too. See you soon.”

_Seriously Fuckable_ shoved his phone in his pocket and offered Robert a smile as he reached for the cup the barista put before them on the counter. Robert offered him a tight smile, trying to not show disappointment that this was the end of their epic love story.

He sighed as _I Want His Mouth On Me_ took a large sip of his drink and turned to walk away, until he heard the sputtering and coughing.

“Ugh, what the hell is this?”

Robert looked at the cup, saw his name written on the side and grimaced.

“Sorry mate, I think that was mine.”

_Adorable Frown_ shook his head and looked down at the cup in his hand, finally realizing he’d grabbed the wrong drink and downed Robert’s sugary concoction.

“You actually like this stuff?”

Robert couldn’t help but laugh.

“It’s Chrismassy.”

“So is holly but you don’t see me blending it up and swinging it back.”

_Hot And Sarcastic_ smiled at Robert’s short burst of laughter and dropped the drink into the garbage can beside him.

“Well let me get you another one, because there was something clearly wrong with whatever that was.”

“No, really it’s fine.”

“Look mate, you want to drink this swill, I ain’t gonna stop yah. Let me please, my fault after all.”

Robert opened his mouth to protest again until _I Want To Lick Him_ raised his eyebrow in a seductive challenge that had Robert licking his own lips instead.

“Yeah, okay. Peppermint Mocha, extra shot of peppermint.”

_Are Those Eyes Even Real_ grinned and moved past Robert, going to the head of the line and gesturing slightly before handing the barista more money than it should cost. The barista looked Robert’s way, grinned, writing the order on the cup and passing it over to be made.

Robert was trying to think of something impressive and lasting to say but once again words failed him. Instead, _Smells Good Enough To Eat_ snagged his correct drink off the counter and kept walking, a friendly “Happy Christmas” thrown over his shoulder that sent a shiver down Robert’s spine.

Ugh, Robert hated himself and the world in general as he watched _All The Good Ones Are Taken_ disappear out of sight.

“Sweet Tooth.”

Robert blinked and looked at the barista as she held out a red take away cup towards him.

“Excuse me?”

“Peppermint Mocha with extra peppermint, he said your name was Sweet Tooth.”

Robert smiled at her and took the cup from her hand. She winked at him and turned back to making another drink. It wasn’t until he was out on the street that he looked at the cup more closely and noticed the phone number scribbled on it with a heart and the name _Aaron _in bold letters.__

__**One Year Later** __

____

____

Robert scrolled through his phone, reading intently the article he’d found about Monopoly strategies. He was going to wipe the floor with Andy this Christmas. 

After he’d left Starbucks a year ago, he’d headed to the nearest game store and bought the swankiest version of the game they made. It was pretty expensive but it would last forever, mahogany board and actual silver pieces. There was even a banker drawer which he knew would make Vic happy. 

Christmas on Andy’s farm has been tense at first, Andy giving him a tight smile with every excited squeal Sarah and Jack made over the presents Robert gave them. It wasn’t until everyone was done that he pulled out the game, wrapped in gold paper with a giant red bow and placed it in front of Victoria with a flourish. 

“So this is a Sugden present; it’s for all of us.” 

Victoria had cried when she’d opened it and Andy has just looked at him, a genuine smile on his face and declared he was going to wipe the floor with Robert. 

The kids hadn’t been too interested but after dinner the original Sugden kids had played well into the night, Victoria losing early but still willing to hand out money and hold the deeds. They’d finally called it a draw at midnight after too much wine and a lot of laughter. 

But for the last few weeks, Andy has been texting him trash talk about the upcoming game and Robert was not going down without a fight. 

A slight cough made him raise his head and take in _Sexy In A Ridiculous Christmas Jumper_ as he held out a mug for Robert. 

“You are not actually looking up Monopoly strategies online are you?” 

Robert took the cup, smiled at the candy cane and whip cream piled out of his hot chocolate that _The Best Thing That Ever Happened To Me_ had made for him. 

"Aaron, he’s been winding me up for weeks. It’s a matter of pride now.” 

_Sweetest Smile_ just rolled his eyes but sat down on the couch and snuggled into Robert’s side. 

“What time do we have to leave to get Liv?” 

“Not for another hour yet. But I’m driving, you know what you’re like after…” 

_He Knows Me So Well_ waved his hands at the empty chocolate wrappers on the coffee table and the cup of sugar Robert was drinking. 

“Only if I get to pick the radio station.” 

“Ugh, fine.” 

It had taken every ounce of willpower Robert had possessed to wait until after the holidays before he called _Hogs All The Covers_ and asked him out to dinner. 

Robert was in love before their appetizers made it to the table. 

In the year since, they’d argued over everything under the sun, gone on vacation to Spain, met each other’s families, and were about to celebrate their first Christmas together in the home they shared. 

It’d been a wild ride and it wasn’t about to stop anytime soon. Because they had Liv, _Kindest Person I Know’s_ little sister, to pick up from the airport. She was going to be the first guest in their newly redecorated spare room. 

Christmas Eve was with the Dingles and Christmas Day was with the Sugdens. Somewhere in between all that Robert was hoping to get a few moments alone with _God I Love Him So Much It Hurts_ , because he had a ring box hidden in their Christmas tree and a question he wanted to ask. 

“You’re not going to win the game, you know that right?” 

Robert looked at _I’m Going To Marry Him_ in mock horror. 

“Aaron, whose side are you on here?” 

_I Can’t Wait To Spend My Life With You_ just snuggled in closer and lifted his face to Robert’s. 

“Mine, because I’m playing this year. I am going to own you, Sugden, just wait and see.” 

Robert couldn’t resist tipping his head down and pressing a kiss on those lips before he whispered against them. 

“You already do, Aaron. You already do.” 


End file.
